A City To Big
by Maddison Cullen xoxo
Summary: Bella is a a young homeless person after running away from her family on holidays she has and short encounter with a stunning boy but what are her chances of finding him again? AH
1. Green eyes

City to Big

The cold bitter wind whipped my hair harshly around my face, and chapped my already dry lips. People rushed past me in a hurry, barley noticing the young girl tucked away in the corner of a shops doorway, probably rushing home to their families and warm fire places.

Six months it had been since I last saw them ………. My family. We were meant to fly back home in little less than a week, things got complicated I ran away packed as much as I could carry and was gone. I stayed out of people's way for a while worried about being seen. My family had probably gone back to Forks! presuming I was dead or they had no hope in hell finding me in a city as big as the one I'm in.

I slowly started to risk going out in public, it wasn't very unusual to see a young teenage girl sleeping on the streets or scavenging through the rubbish bins. Far from the life I used to have! people feel sorry for you of course giving you money every now and then or nice old grandma buying you hot chips then disappearing back into the busy crowds. You get used to the whispers the mothers say not so secretively and people knocking you to the ground without and apology.

"Excuse me miss" someone said breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see a gorgeous boy around my age staring at me with piercing green eyes he had mittens on and rubbing his hands obviously cold, me? I mouthed pointing to my chest he just nodded. I stayed sitting not really sure why he was talking to me or what he wanted! I put my face in my hands sighing, I looked up again and the boy was nowhere in sight.


	2. Light in the tunnel at the end !

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters they day I do will be the day Edward Cullen comes through my window all these marvelous characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**Not sure when I will update next as I am grounded and am only allowed on the computer for a certain amount of time.**

_(__I put my face in my hands sighing, I looked up again and the boy was nowhere in sight)_

I pushed through the crowd looking for the gorgeous boy! For and unknown reason I wanted to see him and speak to him, it was starting to get dark and the crowd was thinning out I was about to turn around and head back to find somewhere to sleep when I caught a glimpse of bronze hair the person it belonged to turning down and alley.

My mind slowly registered what I saw BRONZE HAIR! It screamed at me, the boy had bronze hair I all but nearly ran to where I had seen him turn. The crowd had disappeared making the street lonely and deserted, I reached the alley walking slowly down it my teeth rattled and goose bumps rose on my arms from the cold and eeriness. There was a group of figures getting closer to me I realized they were men "shit" I thought mentally turning around, and speeding up my pace "hey wait up" a gruff voice called out followed by a few snickers.

I walked faster until I was nearly jogging, I could see were I had came from getting nearer when I heard the heavy footsteps behind me and was pulled to the ground with force , the cold hard stone felt like ice daggers being stuck into my back. I tried to free myself but he tightened his grip on my arms clearing my throat I tried to scream but it came out hoarse and squeaky, the man laughed amused his breath smelling like alcohol and cigarette "I told you to wait up yeah" he snarled.

I turned my head to the side just in time to see a manly figure walking past on the main road, I built up a scream inside and let it out it came out loud and strong echoing of the stone walls and hard floor. The figure stopped walking looking around for the source of the sound; they spun on their heels so they were peering into the alley. After what seemed like eternity they finally noticed me and the big oaf on top of me, they dropped what they were carrying and ran to were I was the man holding me down noticed and ran of into the dark his footsteps fading to nothing.

The man reached me and I noticed he was good looking very good looking he bent down to my level asking numerous times if I was okay and I kept reassuring him I was, he eventually helped me to my feet and I wobbled slightly once I had regained my balance he stuck his hand out and I shook it as he introduced himself "I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said.

**Review Please (:**

**xx Maddison Cullen**


	3. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight the lovely Stephenie Meyer does :) The day I own twilight is the day me and Rob Pattinson will get married!**

**4 years later Bella is 17**

Four years it had been since I was on the streets Carlisle adopted me into his family, which consisted of him and his other adopted daughter Tanya. Carlisle treated me like his own he never questioned me to much about were I was from or why I was homeless, he just asked the basics. Tanya and I never got along from day one she was curvy and beautiful and I was yeah not so much any of that. Tanya never acknowledged me only speaking to me if she wanted something Carlisle noticed this his brow furrowing whenever he did, Carlisle was a doctor and was well of he worked late shifts most nights leaving me home alone Tanya going of with her 'friends' but I was happy and couldn't of asked for more except to maybe find that bronze haired green eyed boy I saw all them years ago.

Something was beeping growing louder every beep I groaned pulling my fluffy pillow over my head drifting slowly back into a light sleep. A soft knock at my door woke me up again I pulled myself up out of bed to see the door creak open and Carlisle stick his head in, to see if I was awake noticing I was he smiled softly closing the door with a slight bang.

I jumped into the shower warming me up once the water turned cold I got out drying myself with a fluffy towel and dressed in my skinny jeans and plain t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail a few strands falling around my face. Pulling on my shoes and grabbing my bag I made my way down the stairs bumping into Carlisle he caught me before I had time to fall "thanks" I smiled "you going to look for a job today" he questioned kindly I nodded he smiled before heading up to his office.

I grabbed my jacket from downstairs it was cold outside as I was making my way out the door I saw Tanya in the kitchen there was someone with her or unless she talked to herself these days. I was of to look for a job today I never had one, and didn't go to school Carlisle decide to home school me in the hours he didn't work. After I struggled to find my feet at a new school with a different learning system home-schooling had its advantages and I enjoyed it, but I was alone a lot it didn't really bother me much...

**Review please **

**xx Maddison**


End file.
